Karaoke
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: "Hanamiya hanya digeret paksa oleh Haizaki kala itu, dan dua makhluk familier telah bertengger tampan didepan pintu ruang karaoke yang telah ia dan Haizaki tempati. Apa yang terjadi pada uke-uke manis tersebut?" #BLStory #Warning!Inside #Don'tLikeDon'tRead


**Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair : Imayoshi Shoichi x Hanamiya Makoto (ImaHana)**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x Haizaki Shougo (NijiHai)**

 **[Slight HanaHai]**

 **Warning! TYPOS! OOC, alur cepat, BL Story (BoysxBoys), Lawas song! awas perut kram!**

Summary : Hanamiya hanya digeret paksa oleh Haizaki kala itu, dan dua makhluk familier telah bertengger tampan didepan pintu ruang karaoke yang telah ia dan Haizaki tempati. Apa yang terjadi pada uke-uke manis tersebut?

 **...**

 **B-Rabbit Aito Presents**

" **Karaoke"**

 **.**

Semua ini berawal dari satu jam yang lalu.

Ya, satu jam yang lalu, seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan berkepangan aduhai cetar membahana, membawanya kabur ke dalam sebuah bilik karaoke untuk menemani manusia kepangan tersebut berdendang. Kita sebut saja manusia kepangan tersebut dengan Haizaki Shougo.

Haizaki menarik—coretpaksacoret—seorang pemuda alis badai yang mampu bersaing dengan badainya alis sang 'Papa' Teppei dari Seirin, dengan cepat. Sontak pemuda tersebut memberontak dengan hebat. Layaknya perawan desa yang hendak di raep, pemuda tersebut hendak menendang 'anu' nya Haizaki. Tapi telat, Haizaki sudah terlanjur menggotong pemuda manis beralis badai tersebut layaknya karung beras ke sebuah tempat karaoke yang sedang diskonan.

Maklum, akhir bulan.

Dan disinilah mereka. Pemuda beralis badai –katakanlah Hanamiya Makoto—duduk membuka album-album kumpulan lagu bersama Haizaki Shougo.

"Hoi sampah, sudah siap menggrepe-grepe sampah itu, huh?" Hanamiya bertanya ketus.

"Tch, diam. Dan berhenti memanggilku sampah. Dasar sampah." Haizaki menjawab dengan tak kalah ketus.

Hanamiya mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Haizaki. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu peduli dan ambil pusing dengan hal itu. hidup sudah susah jangan ditambah susah _cyiin_ –eh _broh._

...

Hanamiya dan Haizaki secara—tanpa sadar—serius memandangi _list-list_ dari lagu yang tersusun rapi di album tersebut.

Hingga delapan menit kemudian, keduanya meng— _set up_ lagu masing-masing yang akan dinyanyikan nanti.

Sambil menunggu pesanan makanan ringan—sebut saja gorengan—diantar oleh sang pelayan, mereka 'pun mengecek mikrofon yang telah tersedia.

"Cek cek cek... bunyi hujan di atas genting." Haizaki mengecek mikrofon dengan lagu populer dimasa ia masih bocah dulu. Dirasa cukup pas, mantap dan wokeh. Haizaki meletakkan kembali mikrofonnya diatas meja segi sembilan yang terdapat didepan tempat duduk yang mereka duduki.

"Ahem, Tes...Tes...Satu...Dua...Tes...Tes...Satu...Dua..." Hanamiya juga mengecek mikrofon dengan sangat menghayati. Sampai Haizaki cengo ditempat dengan tidak elitnya.

Kenapa Haizaki cengo? Karena menurut Haizaki, Hanamiya itu bego. Sudah SMA tapi Cuma bisa berhitung sampai dua. IQ tinggi apanya, menghitung saja tidak lulus sampai tiga.

Haizaki mulai mempertanyakan kabar burung, kecoa dan jerapah yang beredar. Dari sisi mananya coba, seorang Hanamiya Makoto ber IQ tinggi? Pitnah itu.

Oke kita tinggalkan Haizaki yang masih cengo. Kini kita beralih pada sang pemuda manis beralis cetar membahana badai menggelegar ulalala~ , Hanamiya Makoto.

Sudah memastikan mikrofonnya pada kondisi yang prima, Hanamiya meletakkan kembali mikrofon tersebut pada meja segi sembilan didepannya.

...

Nijimura berjalan kesana kemari didepan sebuah taman dekat sebuah danau bukan karena dia sedang menahan 'panggilan alam' tetapi dia sedang menahan desakkan gejolak asmara yang terus bergemuruh menggedor pertahanan tulang dadanya.

Ah salah, lebih tepatnya gejolak amarah.

Nijimura mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk menghubungi pujaan hati yang entah dimana, lama tak datang kerumah~

ah, salah lirik pemirsah. Maksudnya yang lama tak berjumpa.

Setelah menekan nomor yang sudah dihapalnya, Nijimura mendekatkan ponsel pintarnya ke telinganya.

Setelah mendengar nada standar menunggu, Nijimura langsung tersambung dengan—

...

 _Aku tak biasa~_

 _Bila tiada kau disisiku~_

 _Aku tak biasa bila ku tidur tanpa belaianmu~_

 _..._

Oke. Yang barusan itu cukup membuat Nijimura sedikit _shock._ Hanya sedikit.

Mendengar nada sambung pribadi atau biasa dibegal menjadi NSP milik Haizaki Shougo, Nijimura sempat mengecek nomor yang tertera di ponselnya sekali lagi. Kali kali saja Nijimura salah tekan nomor.

Setelah menunggu kira-kira empat menitan, sambungan 'pun diputus tanpa ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

Oke _fine_ ,Nijimura rapopo.

Nijimura memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku, dan berjalan menjauh.

Menjauh dari pahitnya daun jambu biji.

Salah, pahitnya dunia maksudnya.

...

Hanamiya melihat bosan kearah Haizaki yang sedang asiknya menjilati gorengan yang datang.

Kenapa dijilati?

' _Biar mirip iklan iklan keren di tipi. Di puter, dijilat, terus di celupin'_ Begitulah kata Haizaki.

Entah terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh dalam memilah-milah yang mana iklan di tv yang termasuk keren, Haizaki berkata spontan sambil memutar gorengannya diatas meja, dijilat, lalu di celupin kedalam saus.

Sungguh ter-la-lu.

Hanamiya hanya bisa memandang malas adegan tersebut sambil bertopang dagu diatas sebuah sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus makan, brengsek?" Hanamiya memicingkan mata saat Haizaki hendak memakan potongan terakhir tahu genjrot goreng disana.

"Heh, santai saja. Kau cuma diam dan nikmati apa saja yang tersedia, Bangsat." Haizaki menggigit pisang goreng lima jarinya dengan beringas.

Hanamiya memutar bola mata malas mendengar jawaban Haizaki. Merubah posisi duduknya, lalu memandang ke monitor televisi besar didepan sana.

"Heh, lagumu sudah diputar. Berhentilah mengunyah, sampah."

"Ya ya ya." Haizaki mengambil mikrofonnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

...

' _Eh Berdiri Oh bulu romaku~_

 _Eh berdiri Oh bulu romaku~_

 _Biar ku dengar janji-janjinya~_

 _Katanya cintanya seteguh tower Tokyo~'_

 _.._

Hanamiya hampir saja gagal bernapas mendengar nyanyian yang dibawa Haizaki. Sumpah demi kacamata yang dibanggakan senpai mata rubahnya, Hanamiya _speechless._

Dari sekian genre lagu didunia, kenapa Haizaki memilih lagu bergenre ' _dangdut'_ dari negara tetangga?

Ah sudahlah, Hanamiya tidak ingin mengambil pusing tentang selera musik Haizaki. Ia pun duduk kembali dengan tenang layaknya ratu dari inggris yang bermatabat. (tidak, jangan dibayangkan pemirsah)

Haizaki selesai bernyayyi dengan tampang lebih, _waw._ Seperti terlepas dari unek-unek di selingkuhin kekasih hatinya sendiri.

Atau mungkin memang iya?

"Heh, selera musik yang payah." Hanamiya mencibir.

Haizaki hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Mengambil tempat di samping Hanamiya, menumpu sebelah kakinya pada kaki yang lain, dan meletakkan mikrofon di atas meja.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau nyanyikan lagu pilihanmu dan hibur aku. Jalang." Hanamiya mendecih sebal. Lalu mengambil mikrofon dan mulai bernyanyi.

..

' _Aku masih seperti yang dulu~_

 _Menunggu mu sampai akhir hidupku~_

 _Kesetianku tak luntur~_

 _Hatipun rela berkorban~_

 _Demi keutuhan kau dan aku~'_

 _.._

Haizaki sukses tersedak tahu genjrot nya sendiri.

Demi lautan yang dibanggakan sinbad, Hanamiya pasti sengaja memilih lagu ini untuk menyindir dirinya yang –memang sedang—patah hati.

Haizaki mendelik sebal pada Hanamiya. Sedangkan empunya yang sedang dibicarakan, tersenyum mengejek di pojok sana.

 _Sial._

..

'Malam ini tak ingin aku sendiri~

Ku cari damai bersama bayanganmu~

Hangat pelukan yang masih ku rasa~

Kau kasih~

Kau sayang~'

..

Haizaki merutuki Hanamiya yang terus bernyanyi dengan senyum mengejeknya. Mengejek nasib asmaranya yang terduakan.

...

Hanamiya selesai dengan nyanyiannya, meletakkan mikrofonnya di atas meja, dan susuk di samping Haizaki.

"Kau sengaja memilih lagu itu untuk mengolokku 'kan? Dasar brengsek." Haizaki melirik sinis orang disampingnya.

"Heh, Menurutmu?" Hanamiya menjawab skeptis. Acuh, dan meremehkan.

Haizaki mendecih kesal. Mambanting sisa tahu genjrotnya ke piring, dan beranjak sambil mengangkat mikrofonnya untuk segera bernyanyi.

Tapi—  
...

.

.

.

"Ternyata kau disini, Shougo."

.

.

.

Suara barintone seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya menggelitik indra pendengaran Haizaki.

Haizaki membalikkan tubuhnya secara patah patah. Dan—

Nijimura serta Imayoshi bertengger di depan pintu masuk kamar karaoke mereka dengan tampannya.

 _Glek!_

Nijimura memandangi Haizaki dengan tatapan maut dan monyongan mautnya yang seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan Imayoshi yang tersenyum maut kepada Hanamiya, juga seperti biasanya.

Haizaki dan Hanamiya dilanda panik mendadak. Melirik sana sini demi menghindari tatapan dari kedua orang ganteng, tampan nan rupawan disana.

Suasana hening sejenak. Sampai suatu ketika—

..

 _Mati aku~_

 _Pacarku tahu~_

 _Aku sedang selingkuh dengan pacar[2]ku~_

 _.._

Suara dari speaker dari kamar karaoke sebelah terdengar di telinga mereka.

 _Brengsek!_

Haizaki dan Hanamiya duet batin nelangsa merutuki lagu dari kamar karaoke sebelah.

"Wah wah, ada yang sedang bersenang-senang sampai lupa untuk pulang, hm?" Imayoshi melangkah mendekati Hanamiya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Tch, aku digeret paksa oleh makhluk kepangan ini." Hanamiya menyeruarakan protesnya.

"Heh, bunga alis. Aku tidak memaksamu." Haizaki membela diri.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar kepangan tidak jelas, Brengsek!" Hanamiya mendelik tak suka.

Imayoshi menghela napasnya. Nijimura juga menghela napasnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan sejenak lalu mengambil mikrofon yang tersedia diatas meja.

...

' _Kudekap dikau lalu jatuh cinta bagai pertama~_

 _Dan ku cumbu dikau penuh kasih mesra bagai cerita~_

 _Kau berulang tahun ku tuang minuman ke dalam gelas~_

 _Pada saat itu ku tahu usiamu baru sebelas~_

 _Hoo uwoo Hanamiya~_

 _Hoo uwoo Hanamiya~'_

 _.._

Hanamiya cengo ditempat dengan tidak elitnya. Sumpah demi celana dalam tetangganya yang berlubang! Hanamiya tidak pernah tahu kalau senpai merangkap kekasih hatinya yang bernama Imayoshi Shoichi doyan lagu bergenre beginian.

Hanamiya membuka ponsel pintarnya dan mencari arti primbon hari ini. kali-kali saja besok bakal hujan meteor. Karena tanda-tandanya baru saja ia lihat secara langsung melalui Imayoshi.

...

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Hanamiya, Haizaki juga menatap horor aksi Imayoshi barusan.

Kini Haizaki beralih menatap Nijimura yang juga sudah mengangkat mikrofon. Haizaki berdoa agar Nijimura tidak merusak imej-nya di depan dirinya dan para penggemarnya.

Nijimura membuka mulutnya..

Mikrofon mulai didekatkan..

Tarikan nafas sudah dilakukan...

Dan—

...

' _Jatuh bangun aku, mengejarmu~_

 _Namun dirimu tak mau mengerti~_

 _Ku bawakan segelas air~_

 _Namun kau meminta diriku~_

 _Membawakan bulan ke pangkuanmu~'_

..

Nijimura bernyanyi dengan tangan mengadah kearah Haizaki dan ekspresi yang dipaksakan untuk sendu. serta dengan bibir yang masih monyong.

Dan Haizaki—

Pingsan di tempat dengan muka nyungesp ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

...

.

.

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuap-cuap Author:**

 **Oke, ini hanya fict kilat yang terlintas gara-gara nonton salah satu acara di Tv.**

 **Dan terkesan maksa serta menistahkan.**

 **Ini spesial untuk partner in crime ku. ''Yuuko Riri" (?) dan spesial untuk para pembaca semua~  
Tinggal kan jejak ne~**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **...**

 **.**


End file.
